First Sight and Beyond
by castlelover11
Summary: Castle and Beckett's first thoughts on seeing each other and beyond. Better then it sounds.This is my first story so I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it**

**Oh and I don't' own castle because if I did they're have been together for a LONG time!**

Hair

It's her hair he's decided, was one of the first things he noticed about her. In the beginning it started out as a pixie cut. Deeply colored a brown almost reddish tint. It played off the sea green with flecks of gold that were her eyes and contrasted with the faint pink on her cheeks. Showed off the soft angles of her cheekbones. Along with the fact that she seemed to be one of the only people that could keep up with his train of thought and what she called, the nine year old on a sugar rush attitude, it really was one of the first things he picked up. It was her own style and made her look so much different from the past woman he had dated. Leggy, blonde… She was different, she was real.

As time progressed it got longer, growing into a bang that hung off one side off her forehead. He had always wanted to brush it back behind her ear when it fell, but, at the time, it wasn't his to brush back. It was Demming's. Even before Demming, if he ever tried to touch her he imagined he would've gotten a sharp "Castle!" that ended with him yelling "apples!" as she twisted his ear. Besides, at that point things were just starting to not be "just for the research."

When he came back from his summer in the Hamptons with Gina, it had grown, taking on a longer and lighter style. Beautiful as always, now taking on a more feminine look. It flowed over her shoulders, brought out her gorgeous eyes. The only negative factor was that he would find myself staring at he even more frequently. At her desk, in the car, at crime scenes, you name it. As always when he stared, she would notice. Look over and declare that "staring is creepy, stop…" Don't get me wrong, he knew that, but would also catch the small smile that she would try to mask when she turned away, biting her bottom lip. A gesture she knew drove him crazy.

A year later, everything was mostly the same. He would still stare, she would always catch him. However most of the time she wouldn't say anything. Just shake her head and keep doing her paperwork. It was routine by then… staring and coffee.

Now, two years later as they lay in bed, he, stroking her bed-tousled hair, her head in the crook of his shoulder sleeping peacefully, he smiles to himself while thinking of their journey to the present. Because as of yesterday she is now Mrs. Katherine Beckett-Castle. And before you ask, she looked beautiful, a stunning vision in white. He'd pretty sure the boys won some money with their bet of who would cry first (him) of course. But if you ask him, that's the look he loves the most on his wife (_wife!)_. Peaceful, all the tension of the day had drained off her face. Gorgeous and relaxed, tousled hair and all. Because as of yesterday, he had promised her a life of never ending always' and the constant pulling of her pigtails.

**Please R&R…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter… hope you like it**

**I don't know if I'm done after this but if anyone likes it I can add another chapter or start a new story **

Eyes

It was his eyes; she's concluded that she noticed first. When he first turned around to hear her call his name she was struck by the sheer intensity of his brilliant blue eyes. They were a Caribbean baby blue that seemed to convey all his emotions, surprise, shock and a hint of bemusement. It would only take her a few days later to find out how funny he had found it to be arrested on his own grounds right after telling his daughter he needed something new. They crinkled at the edges when he laughed that carefree laugh of his with his blinding yet mischievous smile.

After two years with him she knew she should've seem how hurt he looked when he caught her with Demming. His behavior had been… "off." His eyes just that bit more guarded, although barely hiding his distaste for the robbery detective. His laugh not so happy and anytime her boy was around he would mutter something incomprehensible under his breath, something she told herself she really didn't want to know. However, she swore that when he left with Gina that day, his eyes gave off the relieved look…. to be leaving her behind with Demming? She knew if she had gone after him that day she might have found out.

He'd wormed his way back into her life after that summer with no contact, but then again she knew she'd let him in. It was worth it in her mind though, to see his face everyday again. Cobalt eyes once again shinning with excitement, his carefree smile lighting up the room when they built theory, bouncing ideas off each other. She knew he still stared at her, brought her coffee… it was the routine. Of course that all had to change at the funeral that day. She'll never forget the looked in his eyes when he had her pinned down on the ground that day. They portrayed their love for her before he even had to say it. Not that that wasn't one of her happier moments, the three little words… not the shot.

A year later they were back to normal. Well, their version of normal. That of course entailed more staring. But she knew he knew that she let him get away with it now. Hey if she was going to have to tell him she loved him back, might as well start with the small things right? He was still Castle she was still Beckett. They'd have their eye moments, blue meets green… no one dared interrupt those. Their mind reading moments, but after those three words it all meant… more. All their words had subtext. He was helping her heal everyday though. Her wall was coming down.

Two years later as they lay in their bed her head in the crook of his neck (she'd come to think of it as her spot) she couldn't help but smile in her sleep, dreaming of yesterdays event. The one and only time she would be saying, "I do" to her one and done. She knew the boys and Lanie cried. Like her husband, she also had her suspicious about the boys placing bets on who would cry first. (Him, of course) Yes, she was now Kate Castle and absolutely couldn't be happier.

**Please R&R!**

**If you guys have any ideas for a new story please tell!**


End file.
